1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a paper support roll used in conjunction with a cutting blade where paper in a teletypewriter is fed between a roller and a blade wherein a user may remove an end portion of the paper which may contain printed material. This device is particularly applicable to use within a teletypewriter or other such printing devices.
2. Description of Prior Art
In teletypewriters or other such printing devices paper from a roll is fed through a printing section and then between a roll and an attached cutting blade whereby a user can sever the printed portion of the paper.
The mounting of the roll and the blade heretofore required separate mounting means whereby these means, the roll and blade were secured to the printer by the use of screws or other such fastening devices. The assembly was fairly complicated and therefore time consuming since each part had its own mounting means. Because of this extensive mounting preparation, replacement or repair of the support roll and pressure blade proved to be difficult and time consuming.